SOS
by xXxAngelSoulxXx
Summary: Une amitié entre Dray et Harry, mais quel sera le prix de cette amitié nouvelle?


**Auteur : Tunder Angel**

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a une merveilleuse écrivaine nommée J.K. Rowling.

Maintenant place à mon premier one-shot qui a pris place dans mon esprit pendant une journée d'école annulé pour cause de tempête de neige. J'me suis basé sur la chanson SOS de Good Charlotte un très bon groupe de musique, je trouve.

Je m'excuse pour le language quelque fois vulgaire, mais j'ai trouvé que ça rentrait bien dans la fanfiction.

Bon assez pour le blabla et voila la fic

**Song fic**

**Il fait noir dehors et je me promène dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il ne me reste que deux ans avant de finir ma septième année. Il est 4h00 du matin. C'est le seul moment où je peux être moi-même. Le jour, parmi les autres gens c'est impossible. Le Grand Harry Potter par-ci, le Survivant par-là, mais jamais pour moi même. Ils ne regardent que ma cicatrice. Cette putin de cicatrice donc j'aimerais bien me débarrasser. J'en ai marre que tous le monde veulent être avec moi juste à cause de cet fichue cicatrice. Ron et Hermione? Je ne les vois que quand on marche dans le couloir entre les cours où ils sont à mes côtés, mais le reste du temps ils sont ensemble. C'est vrai qu'elle m'apporte beaucoup de popularité, cette cicatrice et mon corps aussi, autant la population masculine que féminine. Tous ce qu'ils veulent c'est de passer entre les draps du célèbre Harry Potter. Au début ça me plaisait bien, mais maintenant ç'en ait lassant. Je viens même à me demander pourquoi je reste sur terre, je n'ai aucun but.**

Is anybody listening?  
Can they hear me when I call?  
I'm shooting signals in the air  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?  
Listening

**Je regarde dehors et voit que le soleil est levé. Je descends à la Grande-Salle pour déjeuner. Je vais m'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, d'ailleurs je me demande ce que je fais dans cette maison. J'aurais du laisser le choixpeau m'envoyer à Serpentard, au moins là je serais avec Draco. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais quand on se chicane, je me sens être moi, on dirait qu'il ne me voit pas comme les autres. **

**On est samedi matin, donc pas de cours aujourd'hui. Je vais profiter de cette journée pour me relaxer les esprits. Surtout que je ne dors plus très bien ces temps-ci. Je vais à la bibliothèque où il n'y a personne à cette heure de la journée et m'assis à ma table. Personne n'avait remarqué que je n'aie presque rien mangé. Je n'est presque plus faim c'est temps-ci et non, je ne suis pas malade. **

**Tient voilà Draco qui vient chercher un livre dans un rayon proche de ma table.**

**-Bonjours Potter. Me dit-il. T'es pas avec Granger et Weasley? Ajouta-t-il comme provocation **

**-Bonjour Malfoy. Hermione et Ron sont sûrement scotché l'un à l'autre en quelque part. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Et toi où sont les deux gorilles?**

**-J'ai pris une petite pause d'eux. Comment ça va? Me demande-t-il**

**-Bof, ça pourrait être mieux et toi?**

**-Pas si pire. Moi je dois y aller, me dit-il en me lançant un petit sourire puis il sortit de la bibliothèque.**

**Je crois que c'est le seul qui me parle pour moi et non pour être populaire. De toute façon il l'est déjà. En plus c'est le seul qui aie réussit à me tenir tête. Pour passer le temps, je me suis mit à écrire sur un parchemin tous ce que je ressens. Le désespoir, la peur, et tous le reste, tous ce qui me passa par la tête, surtout la mort. Je la plaçai dans le livre que je suis en train de lire pour le devoir de potion (Les potions de détection et leurs histoires), juste avant de retourner à mon dortoir.**

_  
_I'll be standing here and I'm miles away  
Making signals hoping they'd save me  
I lock myself inside these walls  
'Cause out there I'm always wrong  
I don't think I'm gonna make it  
So while I'm sitting here  
On the eve of my death bed  
I'll write this letter and hope it saves me

**Je suis dans mon lit et le couvre-feu est passé. J'ai trop de chose qui se bousculent dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, parce que je sais déjà ce que je vais voir et j'en ai assez de ses visions; Du sang, la guerre, la mort, mes parents se faisant tuer et tous les autres meurtres que Voldemort est en train de faire. Pourquoi n'es-je pas continué les cours d'oclumancie? C'est vrai, j'oubliais de un parce que c'est Rogue qui les donnait et de deux il me prenait pour mon père. J'enrage. Je vais dans la salle d'eau et ferme la porte. En y entrant mon seul but est de m'enlever la vie. J'en ai plus qu'assez. Pour me débarrasser de tous ces problèmes. Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé c'est le suicide. Est-ce que quelqu'un va remarquer que je suis mort? Il n'y a pas grand chance puisqu'il ne me remarquent seulement quand il est question de popularité ou quand il est question de Voldemort. Sauf peut-être pour Draco, mais il n'est pas mon ami on est juste ennemi, même si on se parle un peu quand les autres ne sont pas là.**

**Je prends une lame de rasoir et je la passe sur la peau de mon poignet ou je peux voir ma veine. Je compte la couper et ainsi mourir en me vidant de mon sang. « Merde, la lame n'est pas bien aiguisé. » dis-je en voyant que la lame n'a tracé qu'une ligne au travers de mon poignet, une ligne où je peux voir un mince filet de sang en sortir. J'ai vus la lame qui entrait dans ma peau et je n'ai pas ressentit autant de douleur que je m'y attendais. Malheureusement pour moi, la lame n'a pas atteint la veine. Ma tentative ayant échouer, je n'ais pas le courage de recommencer ce soir. Après avoir mis un pansement sur la coupure que je me suis faite, j'allai me coucher. **

I'm stuck in my own head and I'm oceans away  
Would anybody notice if I chose to stay?  
I'll send and SOS tonight  
Wonder if I will survive  
How in the hell did I get so far away this time  
So now I'm sitting here  
The time of my departure's near  
I say a prayer  
Please someone save me

**Je me fais réveiller par les autres gars du dortoir. Je me leva, alla prendre ma douche et avec les autres on partit en direction de la Grande-Salle. Je m'assois à la table et comme d'habitude, je ne mange presque rien. Je sortis de la Grande-Salle avec mon livre « Les potions de détection et leurs histoires » J'ai à peine franchis le rocher près du lac que quelqu'un m'attrapa le poignet ou j'ai mon bandage, me forçant à me tourner vers lui. Ce que je fis.**

**-Houch!!Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je en voyant Draco.**

**-Potter, tsé le livre que t'avais hier, celui pour le cours de potion, est-ce que je peux te l'emprunter pour le reste de la journée? Si tu l'as fini bien sûr.**

**-Ok, mais t'es mieux de ne pas le briser Pi peux-tu me lâcher le poignet. Dis le brun**

**-Pas peur j'ferais gaffe. À part ça, t'as pas d'l'air d'aller bien? demanda le blond sans aucune arrogance.**

**-Disons que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis. **

**-Ok. Répondit le Serpentard sans rien ajouter.**

**Je lui donna le live et il rentra à l'intérieur du château. Je m'assis sur le rocher et regarde l'eau du lac trembler sous le vent. Je ne suis pas supposé être ici, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir du château. **

**L'autre fois je me suis fait pogner par un prof puis j'ai eu une semaine de colle. J'en ai raz le bol de tous ces profs qui nous disent quoi faire et comment on doit faire sinon on perd des points et on a des retenus. J'en ai tellement eu depuis le début de l'année des retenus. Sinon c'est des menaces de renvois, mais je sais que Dumbledore ne m'expulsera jamais de Poudlard, il a trop peur de Voldemort. Moi j'ai eu à l'affronter cinq fois depuis ma naissance. Pourquoi je ne me suis pas laissé abattre quand j'aurais pu mourir, je ne le sais pas. Si Voldemort m'attaque encore cette année, je vais le laisser me tuer. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse que Voldemort contrôle le monde, j'en ai rien à foutre. Tous ce que je veux c'est la paix de tous ces problèmes et c'est la seule façon donc je peux l'avoir.**  
_  
_

Is anybody listening?  
Can they hear me when I call?  
Should I take notes in the end?  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?  
Listening

**Je suis assis à la table des Gryffondor et pour une fois j'ai un peu faim. Tout en mangeant, j'ai pris une décision. Après le repas, je vais aller dans la salle de bain des préfets puis je vais prendre un bain d'où je ne sortirais pas vivant, si vous voyer de quoi je parle. Donc je finis de souper, je vais chercher des choses dans ma chambre, puis je me rends à la salle de bain des préfets. Après avoir remplis la grande baignoire d'eau moussante à senteur de lilas, senteur que j'adore, j'entre dans la baignoire. Voici le moyen que j'ai trouvé pour mourir. Au moins je vais avoir l'impression de mourir dans un champs de fleurs. Je prends ma décision et j'enfonce ma tête sous l'eau.**

I'm lost here  
I can't make it on my own  
I don't wanna die alone  
I'm so scared  
Drowning now  
Reaching out  
Holding on to everything I love  
Crying out  
Dying now  
Need some help  
_  
_**Draco qui avait vu le parchemin que Harry avait laissé dans le livre, le lut croyant que c'était pour le devoir. ****Mais ce qu'il y lut le perturba. Quand il vit Harry sortir de la Grande-Salle, il le suivit, mais s'ayant jeté un sort d'invisibilité, Harry ne pu le voir. Donc il suivit Harry en ayant peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. En plus que le pansement que Harry portait quand il a été lui demandé pour le livre lui laissait penser que Harry avait essayé de se suicider le soir d'avant. Personne n'avait l'air d'avoir remarqué ce pansement sauf lui. Donc il suivit Harry jusqu'au dortoir puis jusqu'à la salle de bain des Préfets. Il se tourna quand Harry se dévêtit pour entrer dans la baignoire. Draco se perdit dans ses pensées « Comment est-ce que personne à part moi n'ait remarqué que Harry n'allait pas bien ces temps-ci... et ce bandage… » Il interrompit ses pensées en entendant Harry crier et gigoter sous l'eau. **

**Au fur et à mesure que l'eau entrait dans ces poumons, Harry commença à se sentir mourir. Mais au dernier moment, avant qu'il ne meure étouffer, il repris conscience et essaya de sortir de la baignoire, mais n'y arriva pas la paroi était trop glissante à cause de la mousse. **

**Draco se dépêcha d'annuler le sort qui le rendait invisible et il alla aider Harry à se sortir de l'eau et le couvra d'une longue serviette, malheureusement Harry ne respirait plus. Draco en eut les larmes aux yeux. Si Harry mourrait, il ne pourrait plus vivre lui-même, parce qu'il aime Harry comme un véritable ami, un frère. Draco qui commençait à paniquer, se rappela d'un truc pour faire respirer une personne quand elle s'est noyée, le bouche-à-bouche. Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Première fois, aucun changement, deuxième essaye, toujours rien. Draco commençait à perdre espoir. Il fit un troisième essaye et la pendant que Draco priait tous les dieux qu'il connaît pour que le brun reste en vie, Harry toussa et de l'eau sortit de sa bouche. Harry se tourna la tête de côté de façon à pouvoir recraché toute l'eau qui lui bouchait les poumons. Draco le pris dans ces bras. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. **

**-Harry, s'il te plait, dis-moi que tu ne recommenceras plus jamais. Tu n'es pas seul, je suis là et je le serais toujours pour toi. **

**-Comment as-tu fais pour savoir où j'étais? Demanda Harry, déconcerté mais content d'une façon que quelqu'un l'ait sauvé. Ca prouve qu'il y a quelqu'un qui tient à lui.**

**-Je t'ai suivit quand tu as sortis de la Grande-Salle. Je t'ais suivis parce que je savais que tu n'allais pas bien. Répondit le blond en serrant le brun n peu plus contre lui.**

**-Mais pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé? Demanda le brun**

**-Harry, la raison pourquoi je t'ai sauvé, c'est que tu ne mérites pas de mourir à cause d'eux et que tu es un frère pour moi. Malgré nos disputes on s'entend bien. **

**Pour toute réponse, Harry resserra l'étreinte de Draco.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Harry se réveilla à côté du blond, il faisait soleil dehors. Il se rappelait que Draco soit venu le sauver et qu'ils étaient allez dans la chambre du Préfet pour parler, puis il s'est endormi à côté du blond en écoutant de la musique. **

**-Bonjour Harry.**

**-Bonjour Dray. Répondit le brun.**

**-Veux-tu que je te rapporte quelque chose pour ton déjeuner? Proposa le blond pour que Harry n'ait pas à affronter toute l'école ce matin, surtout après ce qui s'était passé la veille.**

**-Non, je préfère y aller avec toi.**

**-D'accord, c'est ton choix et je resterais toujours à tes côtés cher ami.**

**-Merci. Répondit-il en lui souriant. **

**Ils s'habillèrent, Draco prêta des vêtements à Harry, et prirent le chemin de la Grande-Salle. Avant d'entrer dans la Grande-Salle, Harry et Draco rencontrèrent la bande des-supposés-amis de Harry.**

**-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Malfoy? Demanda le rouquin**

**-Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas à la pratique de Quidditch hier soir. Demanda Hermione qui fait partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor.**

**-Harry tu étais supposé de m'aider pour le devoir de DFCM. Ajouta Neville.**

**Voyant que Harry commençait à se fâcher vu la pression Draco se décida d'intervenir.**

**-Hey lâché-lui les baskets!!! Il n'est pas votre bonne. En plus vous dîtes être ses amis. **

**-On le dit pas juste, on l'est. Défendit Ron.**

**-Et bien vous n'êtes pas de très bons amis. Vous n'avez même pas remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien depuis la rentrée. **

**-Harry va bien il sourit. Répondit rapidement Hermione.**

**-Putin, êtes-vous si bouchés que ça? Vous n'avez pas remarqué que ce n'était qu'un masque? Que vous lui mettez trop de pression?**

**-Et qu'est-ce que tu serais supposé en savoir, Malfoy? Demanda Ron.**

**-Parce que lui au moins m'ai aidé, il m'a sauvé la vie, BORDEL. Explosa Harry. **

**Les trois Gryffondor le regardèrent surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis plus d'une quinzaine de minutes que Draco essayait de leurs faire comprendre quelque chose.**

**-Et pourquoi un Serpentard qui plus est Malfoy te sauverait la vie? Demanda la fille.**

**-À moins que ce soit lui qui t'ai tendu un piège... Dit Ron**

**-Je vous dis que ce n'est pas un piège et que si ce n'était pas de lui je ne serais plus en vie depuis hier. Expliqua Harry. Et puis, allez tous vous faire foutre! Ajouta-t-il en ajoutant le geste à la parole.**

**En ayant marre de cette discussion sans fin, Harry entra dans la Grande-Salle, emmenant Draco qui lui avait, jusqu'à la table des Serpentard et ils s'y assirent tous les deux sous les yeux de toute l'école. Personne ne savait véritablement ce qui s'était passé la veille entre ces deux personnes. Plusieurs pensèrent qu'ils avaient simplement couché ensemble, d'autre que c'est un envoûtement, mais personne ne remarqua vraiment qu'ils étaient simplement amis. C'est vrai que c'est deux garçon n'ont supposément aucun sentiments, que pensent les autres. Justement où ils se trompent**

**Voilà c'est fini. **

**Mais j'peux vous dire une chose je sais ce que j'ai écris, ce ne sont pas que des mots**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensez? C'était bon ou mauvais? **

**XxXTunder AngelXxX**


End file.
